1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cassette unit which includes a cassette case with a feeding opening through which a paper sheet passes when the printing medium is fed by a feeding roller of a printing apparatus body, a cassette hopper coming in contact with or separating from the feeding roller when the cassette case is mounted in the printing apparatus body, and a shutter switched so as to allow the printing medium to pass through the feeding opening or to prevent the printing medium from passing through the feeding opening. Moreover, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus including the cassette unit.
As the printing apparatus, an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, and a facsimile can be exemplified.
Moreover, a liquid ejecting apparatus is not limited to the printing apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile, or an ink jet printing apparatus capable of ejecting ink on a printing medium such as a printing sheet through a printing head as a liquid ejecting head. The liquid ejecting apparatus refers to an apparatus capable of ejecting a liquid corresponding to ink, which is used for a specific use, on an ejecting medium corresponding to the printing medium through a liquid ejecting head corresponding to the printing head to adhere the liquid on the ejecting medium.
In addition to the printing apparatus, as the liquid ejecting head, a color-material ejecting head used to manufacture a color-filter for a liquid crystal display or the like, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used to form an electrode for an organic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display (FED), or the like, a bio-organism ejecting head used to manufacture a bio chip, and a sample ejecting head as a precision pipette for ejecting a sample can be exemplified.
2. Related Art
In a known example, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-103859, a cassette unit detachably mounted in a printing apparatus body includes a plurality of elements such as a case, a hopper of the cassette unit, a cover member, and a shutter. The case is a member which covers a paper sheet as an example of a printing medium received in the cassette unit. The hopper of the cassette unit is configured so as to be pivotal and to bring a received paper sheet in contact with or separate the paper sheet from a feeding roller of a printing apparatus body.
The cover member is disposed on the front surface of the case. Paper sheets can be supplemented in the cassette unit by opening the cover member. The shutter is a member which prevents the paper sheets received in the cassette unit from moving in a feeding direction. The shutter is configured so as to be opened when the cassette unit is mounted in the printing apparatus body. Moreover, the shutter is configured so as to be closed when the cassette unit is detached from the printing apparatus body.
However, the cassette unit includes the plurality of elements. Accordingly, when the plurality of elements are assembled, many number of assembling processes minus one from the number of the elements is necessary. Moreover, as the number of the elements is numerous, cost may increase. If the number of the assembling processes is numerous, the number of disassembling processes may increase when the elements are disassembled.
When a user mounts the cassette unit to the printing apparatus body, it is necessary for the user in open the shutter beforehand. Specifically, the user has to detach the shutter from the cassette unit to open the shutter. That is, after the user opens the shutter, the user has to mount the cassette unit in the printing apparatus body. Accordingly, with such a configuration, the user has to experience inconvenience due to many operating processes when the user mounts the cassette unit. That is, the user could not easily mount the cassette unit in the printing apparatus body.